


Overrated

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Overrated

Title: Overrated  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #109 Let's Talk About sex  
Warning(s): Wallsex implied.  
A/N: You see the challenge? Ok, then.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Overrated

~

Severus slammed Harry against the wall, hot breath gusting against Harry’s cheek as they struggled for dominance.

“You...oh God!” Harry’s head hit the wall as he arched his back in an attempt to move closer to Severus. “Stop! We need to talk--”

“About what?” Severus purred against his neck. “About how much we want each other? About how hard I can make you with only a few drawled words? About how you have been posing and tempting me for weeks?”

Harry swallowed hard. “Yes...”

“Consider it discussed,” Severus growled, capturing his lips.

Mentally, Harry shrugged. Talking was overrated anyway.

~


End file.
